


C-O-O-L  H-E-R-O

by Pegas



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swearing, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegas/pseuds/Pegas
Summary: Everyone wants to be a hero. What they don’t realise is that how shitty the job actually is when you are the only hero of the city where everyone hates you.Jamie was a no one before he got his powers but now he is a no one that saves people so that’s cool I guess.





	1. A casual morning of a hero

Ugh shit... my head is killing me. It’s like a thousand small drills are fucking my brain and skull. I knew I shouldn’t have downed a bottle of vodka before sleep but it was a tiring day dammit! Saving people and the night shift at the grocery store and all that y’know? What time is it anyway? 7:24? Guess the day already started for the many. Good thing I’m not one of ‘em. 

I pull my ass off from the couch with a grunt and stretch. I hear the satisfying sound of pops and cracks in my body. I look down on myself to see nothing but my morning wood. It was too hot and damp in this city to sleep with clothes... including boxers. Hmmm maybe I can take care of the lil’guy before I go and save the people and shit.

“Calling all units. A 10-79 in the Park Street City Hall. I repeat. A 10-79 in the Park Street City Hall. Copy.” Or not... sigh.

Damn can’t a guy have his fun before going to work?! Ugh whatever it’s not like it’s the first time this happens.

I go get my gym bag I got free from a gym I used to go for my ‘gears’ and run pass the mirror without looking. I already know I look like shit, I don’t need any proof to remind me that. I quickly put on my boxers and tank top.

Damn it’s gonna be hard to do some crime figthin with this headache. I roll the window open and get out to the fire escape. I run upstairs to the roof and see my little tent up there. I told the old lady Mrs. Cunningham that it was for star gazing and something like that.

I open the tent and put my bag in and as I was about to start changing clothes I see myself in the small mirror. 

Here he is... the good old Jamie. A 24 year old guy with freelancing and saving people as his job but saving people doesn’t get me cash so I can’t really say it’s a job. I notice my black hairs are almost covering my light blue eyes. I neatly lay them backwards like I always do. Maybe I should get a haircut soon. Maybe should shave too. My beard isn’t long but it grows uneven around my chin so maybe I should just shave it off. My mom always told me I was a handsome young man but that’s what all mothers say so I don’t really listen to her.

I don’t got those fancy superhero suits you see on the movies (I don’t need those to look ridiculous) so I put on my cargo pants and sport shoes on and grab my jacket and wear it too. It’s too hot to wear a jacket but it’s kind of important that people won’t see my tattoos and stuff. Y’know... the secret identity shit. 

Like the tattoo of two crows under a black sun on my left upper arm and the hand print tattoo on my right shoulder blade and the little butterfly on my right wrist (My sister’s idea) would really give me away if I didn’t cover them but the tattoo I’m most proud of are the ones on my knuckles spelling out:

C-O-O-L H-E-R-O... Heh hell yeah I am!

I cover them with a fingerless glove and lastly I take my mask out of the bag. I made it from a graffiti mask and snowboarding glasses. It’s completely black like rest of my superhero clothes. I put it on and adjust it until it’s comfortable. I take one last look at the mirror before jumping off. 

Now every superhero has a superpower. That’s how it works. You can’t be super without having the super. My superpower is... I’m sure there is a cool and scientific way to explain it but I’m not the guy who can explain it that way. So all I can say is I’m basically an energy battery. But not just electricity no no no. I can consume any type of energy. From heat of a stove to the vibrations of your vibrator. Cool right? So its ok for me to stick my finger in the fuse box on the roof for some energy. Don’t try it at home kids, like I said I’m a superhero.

After I fuelled myself up I jump off the roof to another roof and then another then another. Like that I quickly reach the City Hall to see cops waiting at the entrance. Who are they waiting for? Probably me.

I jump down next to the Chief Marcus. Startling him while I do so. Which happens all the time.

“Sup chief! What’s the problem?”

Chief sighs in annoyance. He must be so happy to see me. “There is a guy in there with enough explosives to blow the Hall up and also take the two buildings with him too. Me and my men are waiting for the staff in there that were taken hostage by him.”

“Shit he did all this by himself? That’s actually impressive.”

“We aren’t playing games here Blackburn!” Blackburn is my superhero name by the way. Really cool I know.

“Chill down chief I’ll take care of the guy easily. I eat explosions for breakfast.” Which doesn’t sound like a bad idea thinking that I didn’t have breakfast yet.

“Be careful with hostages. I don’t want any casualties.” 

“Don’t worry chief I got this.” He worries too much all the time he gets wrinkles in early age. He probably isn’t even ten years older than me. He really should have learned trusting me after all these years.

I walk over to the entrance as I crack my neck and fingers to release the tension. I also gather the leftover energy at my palms just in case. When I reach the door I knock on it twice. After all a gentleman always knocks before going in. As I open the door a smile forms under my mask.

It’s showtime!


	2. Beholder

Terrorising is usually similar to bank robbery if you are fighting a crime. Guns blazing, everyone shouting, civilians scared shitless... In moments like these you gotta keep calm and expect the unexpected. Even though everyone acts extremely cliche. Like this guy! He has been yelling at me to stay away or I’m gonna blow up these motherhumpers yade yada... They all say the same thing all the time before I beat the shit out of them.

I crouch slightly and gather the energy I got from the fuse box on my feet. That jumping on the roofs action used most of it but I should have enough of it to kick this guys balls in. In the blink of an eye I dash in front of the guy like those cool ass anime thunderclaps. 

The guys eyes widen and he shakes as I place a good punch at his stomach. The air leaves his lungs and he drops the trigger remote. I catch it in the air and place another nice kick at his balls. I don’t use any of my energy because I’m not cruel. If he was a raper or something I would reconsider of course.

He falls on the ground holding his crotch, whining. That was... anticlimactic. Didn’t even get any explosions. Now that I look at the hostages that’s probably for the best. Almost all of the hostages have bombs on them and I’m holding the trigger. Damn I should be more careful next time. If I noticed that bombs were on hostages I would have been more cautious.

I lead the hostages outside and give the trigger to chief and go back in to get the bad guy. Surprisingly the bad guy isn’t alone. There is another man standing next to him as he is still laying on the ground. But as I’m looking closely I notice that the guy stopped moving completely. Did the other man killed him? Now I take a closer look at the other guy.

He is wearing a long black coat and black pants and black gloves. He has a white mask with what seems to have five eyes on it placed symmetrically. He is also wearing a black fedora which is actually pretty dumb but I guess it suits his look... but isn’t it hot in that jacket?

“Ok buddy... who the hell are you and what did you do to the other guy?” I ask in my most calm voice. 

“My name is not important yet but you can call me Beholder.” He sounds like he is using some sort of voice changer.

“Like in the dnd? Are you a nerd?” I can’t help but sound annoyed.

He seemed bothered for a moment but quickly gathered himself back. “No it’s not the same beholder. DND beholders have eleven eyes. I only have five on my mask.” 

“Neeeeeeeerrd!!” Oh boy this is gonna be a fun one.

He seem really annoyed now. He breaths deeply as he tries to calm himself. “Anyway as I was saying my name is Beholder and I’m the person who hired this mercenary.”

“Oooh! So you are the big bad mastermind huh?”

He sighs and seems like he is trying to not shake his head. “Yes I suppose you can say that but I like to call myself more of an opportunist.” His voice sounds restrained even through the voice changer.

“I thought you called yourself Beholder.” I just can’t leave opportunities like these. Maybe that’s why chief is mad at me all the time.

“NO YOU STUPID- I’m sure you are wondering why I hired him.” Oooh I’m beginning to crack his mask now! Metaphorically of course. His real mask is still intact on his face.

“No not really... I’m actually more concerned what you did to the poor guy.” 

“He finished his duty and now he is no longer needed so I took care of him.” Oh so he killed him. “I erased his memories about me and his job and now he is laying unconscious.” Oh ok never mind.

“So you are a super too?” What is his power exactly? I doubt he would give me a catalog about himself.

“Yes, I am gifted just like you are. But my powers are a bit more complex than yours.” Hmmm powers you say? That’s quite rare. I mean I heard of hybrid heroes before but a hybrid villain? I’m getting excited now!

“Wanna tell me about it? Maybe take that mask off too so we can talk face to face.” Yes I’m wearing a mask too but that’s completely irrelevant. 

“Hmm I don’t think I will take my mask off but don’t worry we will have a talk.”

As he was talking I hear the front door open and some of the back up cops rush in. Yelling what cops usually yell. 

“Without rude distractions of course.” The masked guy (Beholder) says in a calm voice and raises his right hand and one of the eyes on his mask starts to shine. As all of this happens I see the cops fall to the ground unconscious one by one. With another movement of his hand the door closes and locks itself. Telekinesis and telepathy... a good combination for a hybrid. As Quentin Tarantino once said...

“You had my curiosity but now you have my attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The villain and the possible love interest enters the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts down below.


End file.
